Kau dan Aku Adalah Satu
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Toushiro adalah Kakak kembar Rukia. Mereka memutuskan hidup terpisah dari orang tua mereka yang berada di Jepang. Rukia Kuchiki mencoba mencari jati dirinya tanpa adanya pengaruh kebangsawanannya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai kawan kawan! Aku kembali! Insyaaalah ini akan menjadi multichap! Dukung aku yah!

Disclaimer : Hiks... Bleach bukan punya ku. Aku cuma pinjem tokohnya sama Tite Kubo sensei! Hehehehe...

**Happy reading!**

Hari ini Saudara kembar sudah tiba di tempat kost baru mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyesal harus pindah dari rumah megah mereka. Mereka hanya ingin hidup mandiri. Kini mereka berdua sedang menyantap makan siang di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari kost mereka.

XXxxXX

"Hei, Rukia! Kau dengar apa kata ku tidak sih!" bentak seorang laki laki berambut putih yang mengomel pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku dengar koq!" jawab sang adik yang di ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah melamun sambil meresapi lagu dari I podnya.

"Tapi kamu masih pake headset! Pasti kamu gak dengar!" bentak kakaknya, Toushiro Kuchiki.

"Ih! Dibilangin aku denger!" bantah sang adik.

"Jadi mulai besok kita harus cari sekolah yang bagus. Terus cari kerja part time." Ucap Toushiro.

"Iya iya. Aku ngerti. Aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong bayarin makanannya." Jawab Rukia nyelonong ke luar kafe.

"Heh! Mau kemana kau!" seru Toushiro.

"Katanya suruh cari sekolah? Gimana sih! Aku cari kerja. Kau cari kerja. Okey! Bye!" jawab Rukia.

"Dasar anak ini!" seru Toushiro dalam hati.

XXxxXX

Rukia's POV

Hah…. Menyebalkan! Kakak koq jadi cerewet gini sih. Hai, kawan kawan! Perkenalkan Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Umur 14 tahun yang baru lulus SMP. Aku dan kakakku ,Toushiro Kuchiki pindah dari Jepang tempat kediaman kami. Ayah dan Ibu mulanya tidak mengijinkan. Tapi setelah kami berdua memohon, akhirnya kami boleh pindah ke New York ini. Sebenarnya kami memutuskan kesini karena malas melihat ayah dan ibu kami yang selalu bertengkar. Yah… Kami juga sebal melihat sikap semua orang yang selalu hormat pada kami karena kami keturunan bangsawan. Aku ingin mencari teman sejati tanpa mengenal status derajat. Dan itu menjadi salah satu tujuanku.

Kakiku membawaku ke perpustakaan kota. Yah.. Daripada repot repot cari sekolah dengan berkeliling, mending cari di internet kan? Setuju gak? Hehehe… Perpustakaan kota ini dilengkapi Wifi. Jadi aku bias internetan deh!

Aku dengan sabar menekuni daftar sekolah yang terdekat, biar gak kejauhan. Dengan cepat aku menggeraka kursor. Dan aku memilah milih nama SMA yang cocok dengan bakat kami berdua. Toushiro pandai memainkan basket. Dia pernah menjuarai beberap[a pertandingan bergengsi. Saat dia main basket, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Kadang ikut main. Lalu, aku sendiri mungkin bidang bisnis ya? Sejak kecil aku memang selalu dididik agar menjadi wanita karir yang sukses supaya bisa meneruskan perusahaan milik keluargaku. Ibuku, punya sebuah perusahaan prodak kecantikan. Sedangkan, ayahku punya perusahaan otomotif. Rasanya berat sekali. Aku malas menuruti keinginan mereka yang kini semakin sering bertengkar.

Yah, tinggal beberapa SMA. SMA Sanit Angel, SMA Cordalia, dan SMA Crisht gikl. Aku semakin malas memandang laptop. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, aku segera menutup laptop ku. Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, tiba tiba ada yang memegang pundak ku. Aku merinding. Di perpustakaan ini memang hanya ada aku, karena matahari telah berada di ujung barat. Aku penasaran, tapi aku juga takut melihat ke belakang. Kejadian kejadian yang sering ku toton di film horror terus berkelebat di kepalaku.

"Rukia, kenapa masih disini?" Tanya seseorang yang memegang pundak ku.

Aku langsung berbalik dan memukul kepalanya. Aku sebal sekali. Dia sudah membuatku hampir mati berdiri. Aku tahu sekali suara ini. Suara kakak kembarku, Toushiro.

"Hei! Kau ini! Kenapa tiba tiba memukulku!" serunya.

"Kau bodoh! Mengagetkan aku saja!" Aku menjawabnya sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Awas kau ya!" Seru Toushiro sambil mengejarku.

Sorry singakat banget. Tapi... Review yah...! Hehehehe.. (Devil's smile)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo.. Kawan kawan! Akhirnya bisa update. Ini dia chapter 2!

Disclaimer : Oh... Tite Kubo sensei! Ampunilah saya yang sengaja meminjam karakter karakter anda! #ditimpuk massa karena kegajean.

**Happy Reading!**

"Ruki! Bangun km! Gak tahu apa aku laper berat!" teriak Toushiro di depan kasur Rukia.

Toshirou sedang berusaha membangunkan Rukia yang malasnya minta ampun. Tapi, Rukia tidak bergeming dari kasur nyamannya.

"He…! Ruki! Aku tahu kamu dah bangun! Jangan pura pura lo!" Teriak Toushiro lagi.

Toushiro pun merasa sebal tidak di hiraukan oleh Rukia yang sebenarnya memang ngantuk berat.

Akhirnya dia punya ide. Dia langsung bangkit dari depan kasur Rukia menuju kamar mandi. Dia membasahi tangannya. Lalu, dia mengusapkan tangannya yang basah ke muka Rukia.

"Shi…ro….!" Teriak Rukia yang kaget.

"Syukur lho! Udah cepet buatin aku nasi goring! Lagian kemarin kamu gak masak sih! Aku jadi laper nih!" Ucap Toshiro melipat tangan ke depan dadanya sambil melihat adik kembarnya yang baru bangun.

"Shiro bodoh! Aku kan masih ngantuk!" Rukia mengelak.

"Dasar pemalas! Cepet masak!" Perintah Toushiro.

Rukia dengan muka merengut rengut bangkit dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Toshiro masih menghadap laptop putih kesayangannya saat Rukia masuk dapur dan memasak.

XXxxXX

"Shiro, Makanannya sudah siap. Cepat duduk!" panggil Rukia dari meja makan.

"Yo!" jawab Toshiro singkat.

Toushiro segera duduk di samping Rukia dan langsung menyambar sepiring nasi goreng buatan Rukia.

"Shiro, dah dapet kerjaan lum?" Tanya Rukia yang masih menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng.

"Belum. Susah juga carinya. Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" tanys Toushiro balik.

"Yah… kemarin dah dapet 3 sekolah. Tapi masih bingung. Oya, Kita belum kenalan sama penghuni kost ini lho!" ucap Rukia.

"Besok besok aja lah. Kita aja masih sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu yah. Mungkin baliknya sore-an." Ucap Toshiro.

"Ha..! Rakus bener! Kan nasi gorengnya banyak! Tumben banyak! Biasanya ampe males makan." ucap Rukia heran.

"Diam kamu! Kemarin aku kelelahan. Dah…." Ucap Toushiro menyambar jaket putihnya dan pergi.

XXxxXX

Rukia POV

Hah….. Aku malas pergi kemana mana. Mending lanjutin tidur ah…!

Tok tok tok

Hah…. Ada tamu. Siapa yah? Aku langsung membukakan pintu. Dan di balik pintu ada seorang gadis berambut cokalt dan bercepol .

"Halo…! Aku penghuni kamar sebelah." Sapanya ramah.

"Ha- hai….! Silahkan masuk." Ucapku mempersilahkannya masuk dan kami duduk di sofa.

"Hai.. Kenalkan namaku Momo Hinamori kelas XI SMA Cordalia. Kau? Tanyanya ramah.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Baru pindah kemarin. Sebenarnya saya baru lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan SMA disini." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu masuk SMA ku saja. SMA ku cukup favorit lho! Oh maaf aku Cuma bisa kenalan aja. Soalnya aku udah ada janji." Ucap sedikit malu.

"Ok! Tidak apa apa koq! Kamu sudah mau ke sini aku berterima kasih. Nanti malam datanglah untuk makan malam bersama."Tawarku.

" Ok!"Dia pun berlalu. Yah… Untung cepat pulang. Sekarang aku sudah tidak bingung mau ke sekolah mana lagi. SMA Cordalia, I am coming! Tapi, gara gara ada tamu aku jadi gak ngantuk. Aku mau ke perpustakaan kota lagi lah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi kesana. Dengan berbekal Ipod silver kesayanganku, aku menempuh perjalan dengan bersenandung.

Sampai sana aku langsung mencari buku History. I like History. Setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku membacanya dengan cermat. Aku begitu menghayati buku ini. Tapi hari semakin sore dan aku mulai merasa diperhatikan. Walau pun aku memperhatikan buku, aku tetap memperhatikan sekitar ku. Dan akhirnya aku menangkap seorang pria berambut kuning. Dia tinggi sekali. Aku sedikit iri melihatnya. Bayngkan saja aku yang pendek ini. Huhuhu….

Lalu tiba tiba menghampiri ku.

"Hai… Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kelas X SMA Cordalia. Kau?" dioa memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku…" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya Shiro sudah menarik keah belakangku.

"Aku pinjam dia ya? "Ucap Shiro. Dia langsung menarik ku keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku mencoba melawannya. Tapi ternyata tubuh yang tak pernah olah raga ini kalah dengan tubuh Shiro yang sering main basket.

"Apa apaan sih?" Ucap ku sebal pada Shiro setelah kami keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Mama nelpon kamu terus. Tapi gak diangkat angkat. Dia khawatir dan meminta ku mencari kamu. Dasar ngerepotin." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Iya iya. Nanti aku telpon balik. Oh ya, temenin belanja yuk!" ajakku.

"Ok. Kemana?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya, ke pasar lah! Masa ke rumah sakit." Jawab ku sedikit mengejek.

Eh… Dia malah njitak aku.

"Dasar! Maksudku pasar mana?" ucapnya kesal masih berwajah dingin.

"Umm… Terserah kamu lah." Jawab ku sekenanya.

Kami pun meluncur dengan motor matic super keren punya Shiro.

XXxxXX

Toshiro POV

Hah…. Ruki emang super cerewet. Yah tak apa apa lah. Dari pada dia pendiam, aku malah takut..

"Shiro….. Ayo ambil tepungnya di atas tuh!" seru Rukia pada ku sambil menunjuk ke arah tepung yang ada di atas ku.

"Iya…" Jawabku biasa sambil mengambil sekarung tepung yang lumayan berat.

Kami berdua sedang belanja. Kata Rukia, dia mengundang teman se kost dating makan malam. Aku malas berhubungan dengan mereka. Aku sebal melihat orang orang yang menganggapku lucu dan suka mencubit cubit pipiku. Tapi untungnya kini aku sudah besar, jadi bisa ngelawan cewek cewek yang menyebalkan itu. Dulu, aku selalu dilindungi oleh Ruki dari gadis gadis menyebalkan itu. Mungkin sekarang aku yang harus melindunginya. Aku memang selalu bersikap dingin oleh semuanya kecuali keluarga. Tapi hanya ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum bebas. Ya, dia adalah Rukia. Dia bukan gadis kebanyakan. Dia tidak biasa. Tak kusadari aku mencintai adik kembarku sendiri. Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi rasa ini tak mau hilang. Aku hanya bisa memendamnya.

"Shiro….! Ngapain sih melamun? Cepet jalan dan Bantu aku membawa semua plastic ini." Seru Rukia.

Dengan malas aku membawa plastic plastic itu.

tbc

Ha? Bagaimana ini? Maafkan saya yang telah membuat banyak tipo. Saya harap anda sekalian mau me Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya bisa update.. Huft.. Melelahkan...

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei, minta tokohnya! *ditendang ampe mental*

Happy Reading^0^

Malam pun tiba. Tepat pukul 7 p.m, Hinamori datang. Mereka pun menyantap masakan Rukia yang terkenal enak.

XXxxXX

Rukia's POV

Ah… Toshiro payah… Masa' jutek banget sih sama Momo. Untung aja Momo orangnya ceria banget. Cape ah… Mikiran tuh orang.. Eh.. Ngomong ngomong orangnya kemana yah. Saat aku bangun pagi ini, dia sudah hilang entah kemana. Apa terlalu keras dia berusaha hidup sendiri yah? Ah sudahlah.. Paling nanti sore dia pulang. Hari ini aku mau tidur sepuas ku. Biar aja tuh Shiro teriak teriak….

XXxxXX

Normal POV

Malamnya, Toushirou pulang. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya rasa lelah.

Dia membelai rambut Rukia yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan rasa sayang. Dia baru saja kerja part time di sebuah restaurant. Dia ingin sekali membelikan Rukia kalung berlian hitam yang diidam idamkan Rukai dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri..

"Lho.. Shiro dah pulang? Emang jam berapa?" ucap Rukia yang terbangun gara gara aksi Toushiro.

"Ah… Emm…. Jam 10. Sudah kau tidur di kasur sana. Nanti masuk angina lagi. Ngerepotin aja." Ucap Toushiro sedikit tegagab karena kaget.

"…" Rukia bangkit dari sofa dan berbaring ke tempat tidurnya.

Toushiro hanya memandanginya dengan senyum. Senyumnya penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Dia pun pergi tidur.

XXxxXX

Pagi harinya Rukia bangun terlambat lagi. Sudah jam 8, dan dia masih dalam alam mimpinya. Toushiro yang dasarnya anak rajin, bangun dan siap siap untuk pergi kerja lagi. Dia belum memberitahukannya pada Rukia.

Rukia's POV

Ah… nyenyaknya tidurku…. Aku bangun dan melihat Toushiro dengan wajah dinginnya menatap laptopnya serius.

"Pagi Shiro!" aku menyapanya.

Dia tetap menatap laptopnya tanpa membalas salam ku. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya dia tidak membalas sapa ku. Aku duduk disampingnya.

"Shiro lagi baca berita yah? Serius amat sih? Umm…. Pesawat terbang hilang lagi di segitiga Bermuda? Bukannya daerah ntu magnetnya dah melemah ya?" ucap ku nsambil membaca.

"Kamu gak tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya lemah.

"Hari Rabu kan? Masa' kamu gak tahu?" ucapku biasa saja.

"Ini hari ulang tahun kita tahu! Kamu tahu? Semua keluarga kita berencana buat pesta kejutan dan naik pesawat itu!" teriaknya pada ku dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Shiro bercanda kan?" ucapku tidak percaya.

Dia memelukku erat.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu,Ruki?" jawabnya lemah.

Lambat tapi pasti aku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak percaya semua yang dikatakan Shiro.

"Bilang kalau kau bohong,Shiro!" ucapku lemah di tengah tangis ku.

"Kita harus terima kenyataan Ruki…." Jawabnya. Aku merasakan kalu dia juga menangis. Shiro… Aku takut sendiri. Shiro berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi entah mengapa air mata ku tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku tidak menyangka karma ini terjadi. Aku dan Shiro berusaha untuk menjauh dari keluarga kami. Dan sekarang kami benar benar jauh dari keluarga kami. Oh.. Tuhan.. Mengapa ini terjadi?

XXxxXX

Sudah jam 2 siang. Aku yang sudah sedikit tenang duduk di tepi sofa sambil merenung.

"Makanlah, Ruki!" perintah Shiro yang sekarang menyodorkan ku semangkuk bubur hangat yang entah dapat darimana. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku masih syok dengan kabar yang baru saja ku terima.

"Makan ini,Ruki!" perintahnya lagi. Aku sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Dia pun menyerah dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut ku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku membuka mulut ku.. Dia pun menyuapi ku hingga aku menghabiskan semangkuk bubur.

"Ruki, aku sudah pesan tiket pulang. Nanti sore kita pulang. Nanti aku minta daftarin sekolah sama Inoue. Kamu baik baik aja di rumah ya.?" Ucapnya menatapku yang masih tertunduk.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia pun meninggalkan ku.

Tiba tiba HP ku berbunyi,

"Halo... Disini Rukia Kuchiki." ucapku dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Nona Kuchiki, saya Kisuke Urahara. Saya harap anda berdua tidak terlalu sedih. Kami butuh bantuan anda berdua disini untuk mengurusa semua." ucapnya dengan nada normal. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Baik. Kami berdua sudah tidak apa apa. Kami akan sampai sana besok. Sampai jumpa!" ucapku mengakhiri percakapan.

Huft... Aku harus tegar. Harus semangat! Kalau aku saja down, bagaimana dengan Shiro. Malah tambah sepi lagi.

Aku bangkit untuk memberskan barang barang kami. Setelah semua beres aku duduk di sofa. Tanpa ku sdari aku mulai menitikkan air mata lagi. Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk kepalaku.

"Jangan nangis lagi. Nanti mata mu tambah bengkak." ucap Shiro yang ada di belakangku. Dia tidak menatap ku.

Aku langsung menghapus air mata ku dan mengangguk. Dia menarik tangan ku dan membawa tas kami. Kami pun lepas landas ke Jepang.

XXxxXX

In Japan,

"Selamat datang, Nona muda! Selamat datang,Tuan muda!" sapa seluruh pelayan kami. Kami sudah tiba di kediaman Kuchiki. Aku langsung menyerahkan tas ku dan juga Shiro. Urahara menghampiri ku.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu. Pagi ini ada rapat dari semua perusahaan milik keluarga anda berdua. Mohon salah satu dari anda berdua menghadirinya." jelas Urahara.

Aku melihat Shiro sekilas. Dia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Urahara-san. Saya yang akan menghadirinya. "jawab ku halus.

Aku mengikuti Shiro ke arah ruang makan. Ada 12 kursui di sana. Dulu masing masing kursi ada yang menduduki. Kini tinggal aku dan Shiro yang ada disana.. Aku merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Shiro menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas senyumnya. Sekarang tak ada senyum bahagia, gelak tawa, gurauan. Sekarang tinggal 2 senyum sedih dari kami berdua. Kami makan dalam makan, aaku pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap siap. Usai berpakaian, aku menatap bayanganku di cermin.

Kulit putih ku semakin pucat, mata ku sayu. Aku menggunakan blus putih, blazer, dan rok selutut berwarna silver. Aku semakin mirip dengan Ibu yang bekerja sebagai manager. Lalu, Shiro masuk ke kamar ku.

"Wow! Kau mirip dengan Ibu ya!" ucap Shiro.

"Terima kasih" balas ku dengan senyum sedih.

"Tapi, Ibu yang masih kecil!" ucapnya tertawa kecil. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seenyum kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ruki?" tanya Shiro yang mendudukkan ku di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kita tidak akan melewatkan kehidupan di sana kan? Semua perusahaan keluarga kita akan ku jadika satu. Lalu akan ku percayakan pada Urahara. Aku juga akan ikut mengaasi. Kita percayakan rumah ini pada pelayan kita saja. Setelah kita lulus SMA Baru aku akan ambil alih perusahaan. Atau kau yang mau terjun ke bisnis?" tanya ku.

"Ah.. Kau saja lah. Aku tidak suka bisnis." jawabnya.

"Ok deh, Kak!" balas ku.

"Sejakkapan kau memanggil ku Kakak? Baru sadar kau kalau aku kakak mu?" ucap Shiro cengengesan.

"Ih...! Ku tarik ucapan ku!" teriak ku sambil cemberut.

"Iya iya deh, Ruki!" ucap nya sambil menyusul ku yang sudah keluar kamar.

XXxxXX

Huh, hari ini sungguh melelahkan! Tapi, tidak percuma aku belajar bisnis. Sekarang bermanfaat juga.

Malam ini udara sangat dingin. Penyakit insomia ku kambuh lagi. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di atas balkon di kamar ku. Aku meminum teh sambil memandangi bintang bintang. Kota Karakura ini memang tenang. Sebenarnya aku betah di sini. Tapi aku ingin tinggal dimana semua orang tidak mengetahui status ku. Kota New York lah tempatnya. Aku akan memulai hari baru ku di sana.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku menyuruhnya masuk. Ternyata Shiro.

"Kambuh ya?" tanya Shiro.

"Iya nih! Nyebelin! Padahal tadi cape banget! Shiro gak tidur?" tanya ku sambil meregangkan tangan ku.

"Mmm... Nemenin kamu saja lah. Daripada kamu sendirian." jawabnya.

"Oh ya. Besok pagi jenazah keluarga kita besok sampai. Jam 8 kita harus sudah pergi ke pemakaman." ucap ku.

"Iya..." jawab Shiro lemah.

tbc

Wah.. Jadi juga! Seru kah? Jelek kah? Gaje kah? Banyak tipo kah? Aku harap anda sekalian mau mereview.


End file.
